This proposal?s primary long-term objective is to train a naturopathic clinician to conduct clinical research the specific aims include 1) completing didactic training in epidemiologic and public health research methods, 2) participating in the conduct of intervention trials at Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC), 3) developing intervention materials and monitoring tools for an intervention incorporating naturopathic dietary and botanical treatments to modulate estrogen metabolism, 4) conducting feasibility and pilot work on these interventions, and 5) obtaining training in various aspects of grant preparation. Women who are at high risk for developing breast cancer, based on a breast cancer risk profile, will be enrolled in a pilot study to determine the feasibility of a naturopathic dietary and botanical intervention. Data will be collected and analyzed on changes in estrogen rations and hormone profiles.